Crashed
by vihctoria
Summary: - Julga-me menos homem porque perdi a mão? Sua arrogância será nossa ruína, querida irmã. - Jaime/Cersei - Lannistercest


_Ei lindos! Essa é minha primeira fic Lannistercest, do universo de Game of Thrones, e contém spoilers até o quarto livro da série, O Festim dos Corvos. Jaime e Cersei viraram minha cabeça e eu precisava escrever algo sobre eles. Não sejam muito críticos, a fic não foi betada e acho que faltam muitos acentos, mas aventurem-se. Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Crashed**

Havia anoitecido. Fazia sete dias e seis noites que ele mantinha a vigília, em pé inteiramente de branco ao lado do corpo do maior homem que já conhecera na vida, esperando-o apodrecer diante de seus olhos. O cheiro do cadáver era insuportável para quem chegava, Jaime podia vê-los franzindo os narizes quando se aproximavam do corpo para prestar suas homenagens vazias. Acostumara-se, porém. Seus sentidos pareciam adormecidos depois de todos aqueles dias, e era engraçado que o que mais sentia era o comichão na mão que lhe faltava. Os dedos da mão esquerda agarravam-se vagamente ao botão da espada dourada para mantê-lo acordado, mas a vigília tivera seu peso sobre ele. Jaime Lannister, o cavaleiro de ouro vestido de branco, sentia-se mais cansado desde os dias que voltara a Porto Real do que se sentira durante toda sua captura. Fora mutilado, largado as traças e percorrido meio mundo na companhia de uma mulher feia e grande que odiava ser chamada de mulher; de olhos tão azuis quanto era possível, Brienne de Tarth lhe fazia mais falta do que nunca. Pelo menos podia implicar com a mulher. Ali, na cidade que devia chamar de casa, havia se tornado apenas mais um na multidão. O sobrenome lhe pesava. Era um Lannister, mas um Lannister incompleto, diriam até que podia se assemelhar a Tyrion. Jaime perdera muito desde que voltara: o irmão, agora o pai, e mais recentemente a irmã. Pensar em Cersei lhe deixava acordado toda noite; O tapa que ela lhe dera apenas algumas noites atrás ainda lhe cintilava nos ouvidos. Havia evitado seu olhar e sua cama desde então. De fato, a única vez que esteve verdadeiramente com ela foi na noite que regressara, quando a encontrara ao lado do corpo de Joffrey. Mas Jaime nunca mais poderia dizer que se sentira completo, mesmo com Cersei. Perdera a mão da espada, e por vezes sentia-se como se houvesse perdido o que lhe tornara homem. As coisas não ficavam mais fáceis, e ele não acreditava que aquilo mudaria.

Observou, trocando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra, enquanto as últimas pessoas se retiravam do Septo depois de prestar suas homenagens a Lorde Tywin. Era estranho saber que havia sido ele mesmo a ter matado o pai; o sangue real estava tanto nas mãos de Tyrion, que brandira a besta, quanto nas de Jaime, que soltara o irmão. Parecia ter se passado muito tempo desde que conseguira pensar em algo coerente até ouvi-la chegar. Jaime teria se virado em outra ocasião, mas desta vez, sem saber realmente o porque, ficou imóvel. O único sinal de que sabia da aproximação era que os dedos haviam se fechado um pouco mais na espada e a respiração havia descompassado.

- Jaime. – Cersei tocou-lhe o braço com suavidade. Ele virou o rosto para observa-la tirar o capuz molhado, e as gotas de chuva escorreram sob a capa marrom e pingaram aos seus pés. A irmã gêmea vestia-se de modo simples, não ostentava as cores da casa. Jaime tentou se lembrar de quando a vira tão à vontade, e uma única lembrança lhe assomou. A magnífica noite em Rochedo Casterly em que ela o convencera a entrar para a Guarda Real. Ele vestia o branco desde então.

- O que faz aqui tão tarde? Sem dúvida não é para ter uma conversa noturna com o pai. – Um ligeiro suspiro escapou por seus lábios. Cersei continuava a toca-lo no braço, e Jaime viu-se involuntariamente cedendo ao toque, deixando o corpo relaxar. Só então sentiu o cansaço nos ossos.

- Sinto sua falta. – Ela anunciou, solene. Olhos tão verdes quanto os dele o observavam enquanto sua expressão cansada se dissolvia. Cersei conseguia desarma-lo facilmente com poucas palavras. – Me sinto sozinha, Jaime. Estou cercada de traidores, e não durmo mais segura desde que o pai adormeceu para sempre. – Ela desviou o olhar para o cadáver de Lorde Tywin. Sua armadura reluzente e a espada que segurava nos dedos brilhavam, mas o cheiro de decomposição desfazia toda aquela farsa que era o velório; Mal podia esperar para que o pai fosse removido dali.

- Eu poderia protege-la todas as noites, irmã. Mas você se recusa a deixar-me assumir sua cama. – Ele insistiu naquele assunto, e imediatamente o toque dela se desfez. Cersei virou-se para ele com aquela expressão obstinada e ferida, e Jaime soube o que viria.

- Você sabe que isso não pode acontecer, porque continua insistindo? Jaime, Tommem perderia o trono e em breve nossas cabeças estariam enfeitando os muros de Porto Real. O que é que você não consegue ver? –

- Pelo menos iríamos para a sepultura todos juntos. É isso que sempre quisemos, não? – Respondeu em escárnio, e mais sentiu do que viu a mão de Cersei erguendo-se em sua direção; Desta vez soube evitar o tapa dando um passo para trás.

- É tudo brincadeira para você? Pare de estupidez, irmão. Perdeu o juízo assim como perdeu a mão? – Ela lhe feria quando dizia aquilo, mas Jaime estava aprendendo a não deixar transparecer. Franziu os lábios e encarou-a, os olhos verdes como esmeraldas brilhando em ira.

- Talvez tenha apenas recuperado a vergonha. Estou cansado de mentiras. Você se queixa de estar cercada de traidores, mas como poderia não ser? Estamos sentados na traição. Aquele trono não é de Tommem, mas poderia ser. Se nos revelássemos, a guerra viria de uma vez e eu lutaria ela por você.

- Ah sim, com qual mão? Ou você conquistaria novamente os Sete Reinos usando _isto_? – A mão dela agarrou-lhe o membro viril com força por cima do tecido e Jaime vacilou; sentiu-se enrijecer com o toque, embora tudo que quisesse fosse afasta-la depois da ofensa. Tirou a mão da espada e segurou a de Cersei, mas não a moveu do lugar.

- Julga-me menos homem porque fui mutilado? Estou vivo, diferente do que esperavam, e voltei. Voltei por você, mulher ingrata, voltei porque queria compartilhar-lhe a cama e fazê-la mulher outra vez, mas tudo que recebi foi desprezo. – Afastou-lhe a mão do sexo e a empurrou contra o estrado do pai. Cersei recuou, a expressão ainda obstinada, mas seu rosto se retesou quando foi Jaime a assalta-la. Empurrou o joelho contra as pernas da irmã e usou a mão que lhe restava para afastar o tecido simples do vestido e toca-la na virilha. – Me pergunto como ainda posso amá-la tanto.

- Aqui, não. Sob os olhos do pai não. – Ela lhe alertou, mas já tinha a respiração acelerada enquanto Jaime lhe acariciava o sexo. Sentiu os dedos molhados com mais rapidez do que esperava.

- Porque não? Já aconteceu diante dos olhos de Joffrey, nosso filho. Garanto-lhe que Lorde Tywin viu mais disso do o menino. – Disse com malícia, embora a voz continuasse carregada de ira. Cersei agarrou-lhe os cabelos dourados e puxou seu rosto para mais perto, enquanto as unhas afundavam em seu ombro coberto pelo branco.

- Você tem tudo, menos juízo. Eu disse que não! – Ela quase gritou, mas Jaime já estava fundo o suficiente para que o grito se transformasse em um gemido. Deixou-lhe satisfeito ver a irmã fechar os olhos, rendendo-se ao prazer que ele ainda era capaz de lhe trazer. Queria odiá-la por sua arrogância e sede de poder, mas nessas horas sempre voltava a descobrir que conseguia ama-la ainda mais do que devia.

- Eu quero dividir a cama com você, Cersei. Quero me deitar ao seu lado e acordar beijando-lhe os cabelos. Posso lhe dar tantos filhos quanto quiser, e juro por todos os deuses que protegerei Tommem de qualquer mal. Fique comigo, irmã. – Ela estava quase lá, e Jaime quase sorria. Pressionou-lhe o corpo ainda mais contra o estrado, e nem o cheiro que o corpo atrás deles exalava lhe chegava mais às narinas. Até que o Lannister dourado cometeu o erro de tentar tocar-lhe nos seios; por instinto, a mão direita ergueu-se, mas foi o toco quem esbarrou no corpo de Cersei e fê-la abrir os olhos. Ela enrijeceu e as poças verdes esmeralda encontraram as de Jaime. As unhas feriram-lhe na nuca e a mão da irmã tirou a sua com violência de dentro de si, afastando-o. Ele abriu a boca para falar-lhe, mas o que poderia dizer? Desculpas por tentar tocar-lhe e esquecer que lhe faltava uma mão? Cersei recuou como se Jaime fosse um estranho que tivesse tentado violar-lhe.

- Nunca mais diga essas coisas estúpidas. Você disse que faria vigília de sete dias e sete noites pelo pai, e acredito que ainda saiba contar, embora lhe falte os dedos para isso. – A voz dela tremia. Se de raiva, desespero ou prazer, Jaime não sabia. Tentou agarrar-lhe o braço, mas a gêmea o empurrou e deixou o Septo de Baelor, abandonando-o com o seu gosto entre os dedos e o cheiro nauseante de cadáver apodrecendo.

Mais tarde, naquela madrugada, Jaime sentiu-se ceder. De cansaço, de dor, de ira. Deixou que Kettleback assumisse a vigília, que duraria apenas aquele restante de noite, e entregou-lhe a espada dourada para que ficasse diante do pai. O Senhor Comandante da Guarda Real não se dirigiu para seus aposentos. Atravessou a Fortaleza Vermelha como um gato, embora não temesse acordar ninguém com os passos. As criadas de Cersei dormiam no aposento anterior ao da irmã, e não lhes deu motivo para acordar. Dispensou os dois guardas de carmesim que guardavam a porta da Rainha e lhes avisou que passaria a noite em seu lugar, ao pedido da irmã. Observou-lhes se afastar e abriu a porta sem fazer ruído. Jaime se aproximou silenciosamente da cama, mas também não temia acordar-lhe; não ouvia a respiração pesada da irmã, e sabia que ela não dormia, embora estivesse virada de costas para ele. Despiu-se da armadura, encontrando dificuldade em tirá-la rapidamente com apenas uma das mãos, mas Cersei continuava imóvel. O Lannister sabia que mais tarde se arrependeria de ter ido até ali, mas não podia evitar. Passara tanto tempo longe da gêmea que lhe doía estar tão perto agora e afasta-la de outras maneiras. Cersei era muitíssimo mais orgulhosa que ele; o irmão lembrava-se de sempre procura-la, enquanto ela raramente ia até ele. Era um costume que adquiriam desde crianças, e não mudaria agora. Jaime ergueu as cobertas e deitou-se ao lado dela, seu peito encontrando as costas alvas nuas, o coração martelando tão alto que seria capaz de acordar toda a Fortaleza de Maegor. Afastou-lhe os cabelos dourados do pescoço e beijou-lhe suavemente, descendo os dedos pelo ombro nu da irmã, tocando-lhe a barriga. Sentiu-a estremecer e enfim suspirar baixinho. Os dedos de Cersei se entrelaçaram com os seus e ela o puxou para mais perto, encaixando o corpo ao dele. O rosto de Jaime descansou na nuca dela, e uma das pernas nuas envolveu as dele em uma carícia. Nenhum deles falou, mas palavras não eram necessárias. Ele a protegeria da forma que conseguisse, e lutaria para que pudesse passar todas as noites ao seu lado, aquecendo-lhe o corpo e a alma, mesmo que ninguém nunca soubesse. Jaime atravessara os Sete Reinos por Cersei e faria tudo de novo. Decidiu naquela noite que a mão era um preço baixo a pagar para te-la segura em seus braços, e dormiu lembrando da primeira noite deles, em que nada poderia separa-los, nem mesmo as espadas sedutoras de um trono de ferro.

**And then I crashed into you, like a runaway train**

**you will consume be but i can't walk away**

* * *

_**Reviews? **_


End file.
